


Lost

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, also doges, doges named after hockey players, for all the Rollins fans I've neglected, mild pining, reader has female body parts, thirst party saturday, this one's for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: Somewhere between stacks of paperwork and a missing dog, Seth Rollins walks into your life and invites you into his own.[x-posted to Tumblr, as always]Enjoy!





	

 

_Seth knew he should keep a closer eye on Kevin. But the Yorkie always took his damn time in the morning and Seth may or may not have had an appointment to get to. It wasn’t like he couldn’t use the doggy door anyway, he was just a spoiled little pup and preferred having the big people open the big door for him._

 

_Rollins had been home from his meeting for approximately thirty seconds before he realized that something was wrong. “_ Kevin? C’mere pup, where are you buddy? _” he called, growing more concerned when there was no answering yip. **Maybe he’s asleep on the bed or something**. Kevin, spoiled as he was, wasn’t _ technically _allowed on the bed. Unless he was invited. Seth had to have_ some _rules, dammit._

 

_Rollins tiptoed to the bedroom door and then threw it open, the triumphant, “_ Aha! _” dying on his lips as the Yorkie failed to present himself. “_ Kev? _” Now he was worried, running back to the kitchen and shaking the container he kept the dog’s kibble in. Seth opened the front door and whistled, rattling the kibble around. “_ Kevin! Treat! _” he hollered._

 

_**Where the hell is he?** Now the panic settled in, like a block of ice in the pit of Seth’s stomach. **Did something happen to him? What if he got out? Oh my God, what if someone stole him?** Seth gripped the doorframe, forcing himself to breathe in a regular manner. He couldn’t freak out. He had to stay calm and level-headed. Freaking out did no one any good. He would go up the street. Maybe someone had seen the small dog. If he had no luck, then he’d start calling the local shelters._

 

_After every other fucking thing that had happened to him, he would be_ damned _if he lost his dog too._

 

…

 

You had been hard at work since seven that morning, and a light rain started to fall as you finished cleaning the kennels and run area. It had been relatively calm, as calm as a dog shelter could be anyhow. Zeedayno, a Great Dane something-or-other, had been play-fighting with one of the smaller mutts earlier and ended up cutting one of his paw pads on the gravel in the run.

 

The large dog had limped to you, whimpering like he was mortally wounded. The dog he’d been wrestling with, Lou Cheech, had cowered behind Zeedayno’s legs while you patched him up, whining as you scolded them both for playing rough.

 

The phone rang while you were up to your armpits in kennel antiseptic, and you tried to keep an ear out to see if whoever it was left a message. It was tough to tell though, what with Lou baying and Zeedayno trying to coat your _entire_ face with slobbery kisses. You didn't get to listen to the message until well after your lunch time, and even then it was ruined with poor reception. All you could make out was what sounded like the name ' _Kevin_ ' about six times. You assumed maybe the person had gotten the wrong number.

 

Right before your relief was scheduled to come in for the evening, an annoyed-looking old man walked through the front door. Gripped carelessly in his large hand was a tiny dog, filthy and wet. “Found this little shit under my truck. The tag was no fucking help, of course. Probably belongs to some spoiled brat rich kid.” he grunted, all but tossing the dog across the counter. “Your problem now. I've done my job.”

 

You flipped off the door after he left, your annoyance taking a backseat as you really _looked_ at the small pile of fur in front of you. He was shaking, either from nerves or the combination of being wet and outdoors. He didn't look undernourished or anything like that, just terrified. “Hey little guy.” You said softly. The small dog (was it a Yorkie? Weren’t those _expensive?_ ) wagged its tail at the sound of your voice, giving a yip. “Still got some noise in you, huh?” You cautiously reached a hand out for it to sniff, not wanting any of those needle teeth embedded in your skin. “Let me see...” Wiping some of the grime off his tags, you squinted at the name on the metal. “K...Kevin?” The little dog yapped, licking your fingers. “So _you_ were the one I got the call about. Let's get you home, pipsqueak.”

 

After you'd wrapped him in a towel you grabbed the cordless phone, scrolling back through the caller ID and hitting the first number. Tooka whined at you as you passed by his kennel, and you carefully shifted Kevin to your other shoulder so you could pet the normally-standoffish Chow-Lab mix.

 

“ _Hello? Is this about my dog? Because if not please get the fuck off the line in case somebody else calls._ ” The distressed male voice issued through the phone and you rolled your eyes. It wasn't like you weren't used to dealing with upset people, you worked in an _animal shelter_ for fuck's sake.

 

“Can I get the name and description of the dog, please?” you asked coolly, scratching Tooka under his chin. “Your message didn't come through.”

 

There was a shaky inhale from the other end of the line. “ _His name is Kevin. He's...he's small, he's a little dog. A-a Yorkie dog. Yorkshire Terrier. Should have a black collar with a...circular, yellow pattern with an S and an R in the middle, looks kind of like the Anthrax logo. Th-the band, not the disease, obviously. Tag was gold, just his name on it. He's got pointy ears, tan coat, gray-black saddle, shit please tell me you found him, for fuck's sake_...” The guy sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

 

“We just had somebody bring in a dog that matches your description, sir. The sooner you can make your way over here the better, so we can waive the check-in fee. If you wait overnight it will be twelve dollars to pick up your dog, plus seven for every additional day.” You quickly sucked in a breath before he could explode the way people normally did. You'd been calling people back for a _while_ now. “I understand that it's a charge you're probably not prepared for or willing to pay. We can hold the dog for a maximum of seventy-two hours, if you need time to get the money together. I--”

 

“ _I would pay literally_ _ **hundreds**_ _of dollars to get my dog back. Is he right there? C-Can you put me on speaker?_ ” the man interrupted you, his voice wavering. “ _Just want to talk to him. You guys are like half an hour away. I want him to know I'm coming for him_.”

 

Your heart squeezed in your chest and you bit your lip at the way he sounded. Concerned and determined. Normally people were in a blind panic and lashed out at you because of the fees. But dog food and upkeep cost money, and a lot of times those fees were what was keeping the lights on. “Yeah, one second.” You gave Tooka one last apologetic pat before pressing the speaker button on the phone. “Alright, you're up.”

 

“ _K-Kevvy buddy, can you hear me?_ ” Kevin started squirming in your grip, yapping and wriggling wildly. “ _There's my tough guy! Daddy's coming to get you, okay? You be my little champ, be good for them there and I'll be on my way in a second. Don't be scared, buddy._ ” Kevin whined, licking the phone. You made a mental note to wipe down the whole handset with Lysol.

 

Tooka barked at the noise from the phone and you shushed him. “Sorry about that. Probably shouldn't have called from the kennel hallway. They get lonely though.” you explained, hoping that Tooka hadn't deafened him.

 

“ _All good. I'm just throwing on my coat now. I should be there soon._ ” You heard rustling. “ _I seriously can't thank you enough. I've been looking for him all day and I know I'm an absolute_ _ **wreck**_ _. I was trying to stay calm but it just kind of kept building and building, I was in a total state. You've just been super kind and helpful, holy fuck. I'm on my way. I'll see you in an hour. Oh! My name is Seth Rollins. Probably should have put that on his tags. I will. Thank you again!_ ” You couldn't help your startled laugh when he abruptly hung up after motor-mouthing at you for a solid minute.

 

“Well little guy, let's get you cleaned up. Can't have your dad come get you when you're all yucky, right?”

 

…

 

Freshly-dried and sporting a little yellow bow that you'd scrounged up in one of the desk drawers, Kevin waited patiently in your lap as you sorted through some paperwork. Your relief had called in sick for the night, so your to-do list (and shift) had gotten much, _much_ longer. Once you got the day's check-in forms signed and filed, you'd need to make your nightly feed rounds, clean up any messes and give everyone one last run before you left for the evening.

 

You sighed, sitting back in the chair and closing your eyes momentarily. You were no stranger to pulling double shifts. This 'part-time' job was _definitely_ accumulating the hours. The only day you didn't work was Sunday, and even then sometimes you were asked to come in. There just weren't enough hands or volunteers to properly care for and exercise the rotating roster of mutts. You'd been staring at the next form for God only knows how long, rubbing your tired eyes, when the door opening jerked your attention back up. _Holy shit, puppy dad is a_ _ **hunk**_ _!_

 

Dark brown, blond-streaked hair tied back in a bun, worried brown eyes and a charmingly rugged scruff of facial hair met your gaze, and you couldn't help the appreciative way your eyes roved over the rest of his body. He had paused mid-stride when you looked up, almost like he was _letting_ you look. He was well-built and taller than you by several inches, wearing a gray hoodie that was laden with more than a few strands of pet hair, and black skinny jeans that framed his thighs in a way that should have been criminal. You resisted the urge to fan yourself comically. This guy was obviously here for one thing and one thing only.

 

Kevin yipped excitedly, struggling to free himself from your grasp as you stood and placed the dog on the counter.

 

“ _Kevin!_ ” The young man (Mr. Rollins? Seth?) exclaimed, sweeping the dog off the counter and into his arms. “You're a bad dog, scaring the shit out of me like that! You little...” Seth trailed off as Kevin whimpered and licked his chin furiously. “Fuck, I can't stay mad at you. Dammit.” He buried his face in the dog's fur, hugging him tightly. “I thought something happened to you, buddy. Thought somebody dog-napped you.”

 

“He came in around four this afternoon.” You offered quietly, feeling almost like you were intruding. “An older man said that he found him under his truck.”

 

“You're a fucking troublemaker, know that?” Seth grumbled to the dog, who just snuffled at his hoodie. “Okay, what paperwork do I need to fill out, how much do I have to pay?”

 

You shook your head. “You came before I had to check him in for the night. You're all set to go if you'd like, sir.”

 

Seth's shoulders relaxed and he reached over the counter, taking your hand. “Seriously, _thank you_ so much. You're just...God, thank you. Can I make like, a donation or something at least? Who do I make the check out to, let me...” He set Kevin down on the ground and rummaged through his hoodie pockets, tugging out a small book full of Yorkie-patterned checks (to your silent amusement).

 

“Oh! Normally we ask for checks to be mailed in to the home office, but I can take it here and keep it in the safe overnight until the morning shift comes in.” You couldn't help but feel flustered as he glanced at you, and you wondered how much of a mess you were in at the moment. You, the self-proclaimed loner, head over heels for some handsome stranger and his little dog. “Th-thank you so much, Mr. Rollins.”

 

“Just Seth, yikes, Mr. Rollins makes me sound so old. I love dogs man, I love that you guys take these animals in and try to find homes for them. It's really great stuff, you know?” Seth rambled as he filled out the check, tearing it out carefully and sliding it across the counter once he was done. “How tough is it to work here, do you like it?”

 

“I do! It's challenging sometimes, but I love working with the pups. Plus, plenty of exercise.” You ignored the check for the moment as he leaned on the counter. “I'm not so great with people, unfortunately, but the mutts are very forgiving.”

 

Seth nodded. “I hear that, man. It's just me and Kevin now, so it's a little lonely sometimes. I um...yeah, dogs. They're great. Can I see who you've got in? Or are visiting hours up?” he asked, sounding hopeful.

 

You shook your head. “I still have to feed everyone for the night, wash out kennels, that kind of stuff. But if you’d like to come back tomorrow, you can see everyone? And we’re always looking for more volunteers as far as walking them. Letting them play in the run is okay, but it only goes so far.” You shrugged. The smaller dogs were easy to walk, usually you were able to manage with two to four of them on a belt leash. But the big ones like Zeedayno could be a handful.

 

“You guys need walkers? Dude sign me the _fuck_ up, I’ve got two legs and everything.” Seth seemed _very_ interested, leaning further on the counter and edging closer to you. “I’m usually free on Wednesdays, after ten in the morning. Gotta’ get my workout in.” He winced. “Sorry, that sounded like a totally obvious ‘I definitely go to the gym’ kind of thing. I promise I’m not like that.”

 

“All anyone has to do is look at you and they’ll know you go to the gym.” A florescent blush spread across your face and you wished more than anything that you’d kept your mouth shut as Seth gave you an incredulous look.

 

His laugh caught you off guard, the noise sounding a little rusty. “You’ve got me all figured out, I guess. I definitely have an addiction. But hey, if it gives a cutie like you something to look at, who am I to slack off?” Seth winked at you and you were pretty sure you were about to faint. “So sign me up for Wednesday, you guys already have my number.” His face softened, that flirty edge gone as quickly as it had arrived. “And thank you again, for taking care of my pup.”

 

You fell back into your chair after the door closed behind him, mind in a blur. He had made the check out for four _hundred_ dollars. _Puppy dad is not_ _ **only**_ _a hunk, he’s also apparently a sweetheart. I wonder if he’ll actually show up for Wednesday?_ You mused, finally standing back up and heading to do your tasks for the evening. You didn’t have time to moon over ‘tall dark and handsome’, the dogs needed their dinner.

 

…

 

Wednesday couldn’t come soon enough for you, and you were equal parts delighted and horrified when Seth came strolling through the door around eleven, looking fresh as a damn daisy. “Heya’ cutie! Who needs a walk today?” he asked, leaning on the counter and looking over your paperwork.

 

You had been more than frazzled all morning. The copy machine had gone down for almost two hours and even though you’d finally fixed it, your fingers and shirt were covered in blotches of ink. You were sure there was some on your face as well; your cheek wouldn’t stop _itching_. Not to mention Marshond sounded suspiciously like he may have a case of kennel cough.

 

“I um…let me just…” You fumbled with the papers you’d spread out on the counter in an effort to sort them, trying to find the walker sign-in form. “We have a hiking trail adjacent to the property. If you sign here, I’ll get you squared away.”

 

“Fuckin’ paperwork, am I right?” Seth took the pen you offered and scribbled his signature on the sheet. “Alright, let me play with the puppies dammit. I’ve done my time.”

 

You bit back a smile at his enthusiasm. “What size dog are you comfortable walking?”

 

Of _course_ he picked Zeedayno. He took one look at the massive beast and simply said, “ _yes_.”

 

“He’s kind of a handful.” You warned as you had the dog step into his harness. Zeedayno didn’t _mean_ to be difficult, but he definitely had some attention issues. The dog sniffed Seth fingers curiously for a minute, before happily accepting ear scratches from the man.

 

“He seems pretty easygoing. You’re not gonna’ give me any trouble, are you big guy?” Seth asked, laughing when the dog gave a loud _woof!_ in reply. “Do you get to come too, cutie? It’s a great day for a walk.”

 

The way he kept calling you ‘cutie’ made your stomach twist into knots. You were pretty sure he was just being kind, but it was nice to hear that _someone_ thought you were cute. And he wanted you to come along on the walk! You debated mentally for a moment while Seth stood there holding the leash. There _were_ two other part timers on duty at the moment, and you figured if something came up all they needed to do was call you…

 

You smiled up at Seth. “Yeah, I think I can join you.”

 

…

 

Tooka trotted at your side, black tongue lolling out happily as he took in the familiar sights and smells. On the other side of you Lou Cheech tried to keep up, bouncing forward a few steps and then lagging behind as he stopped to sniff the surroundings.

 

Seth was ahead of you a ways, Zeedayno obviously thrilled that he got to take a _walk_ and capering around the young man’s legs like he was a puppy. Seth seemed to have his work cut out for him just trying to keep from getting tripped up by well over a hundred pounds of excited mutt. “I love him, he’s my favorite!” he called back to you, making you laugh.

 

“You won’t be saying that if he spots a squirrel or something, trust me.” You gestured downwards at your knees. “I’ve still got the scrapes.”

 

Seth opened his mouth to reply and abruptly lurched forward a few steps as the large dog tried to lunge into the underbrush. The strength of his grip impressed you a fair amount because _normally_ if Zeedayno decided he was going after something, there wasn’t much anyone could do about it. Seth however, just kind of planted himself and the dog stopped dead. “Nope, sorry big guy.” He grunted firmly, reeling the dog back in to sit beside him on the trail. Zeedayno sat obediently, his tail whipping back and forth on the ground as you caught up.

 

“There’s a field up ahead where they can run around a little bit, if you’re up for it.” You offered, “I know you mentioned you work out in the mornings, so I wouldn’t want to fuck up your regiment with too much motion too soon.”

 

“I do crossfit, cutie. It’s _designed_ to kick my ass. Do your worst.”

 

…

 

After you returned from your walk Seth seemed to have something on his mind, leaning on the counter again once he’d signed out for the day.

 

“So…” he began, making you look up from your stack of paperwork. “I’m gonna’ be kind of forward here, but do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?” He paused, raising an eyebrow. “Both?”

 

Your heart pounded against your ribs and you shook your head. “I…no, I don’t.” Suddenly shy, you focused on shuffling the papers around in front of you.

 

“Hey.” Seth said softly. “I was just curious. Wanted to know if you’d like to hang out sometime outside of work. I had a lot of fun today.”

 

“I did too.” You admitted. “I think I’d like that. If you’re alright with it.” You were painfully aware of the fact that he hadn’t explicitly said ‘date’, but you _had_ only met him a few days ago. Thankfully _one_ of you was still keeping a level head.

 

His smile lit up his whole face and you wondered momentarily whether he felt the same way you did. “I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't! Awesome. When do you have some free time?”

 

“Well, I should be free in the evenings, and I have Sundays off. In theory.” You couldn't keep the rueful tone out of your voice. “This was supposed to be a part-time job.”

 

“Hey, it's totally cool if you're busy and stuff. I definitely understand a full schedule. Just shoot me a text. You've already got my number.” Seth said easily, pushing up off the counter and zipping his hoodie before waving goodbye and heading on his way.

 

You debated texting him over the remainder of your shift, feeling like a kid with their first crush. _Do I, don't I?_ You finally steeled yourself, sitting in your car outside your apartment. You weren't some goofy teenager, damn it all. You were an _adult_ , he was clearly, _deliciously_ an adult, and you were _interested_. Easy. Simple. Straightforward.

 

- _Hi Seth, it's me_.

 

- _Cutie!_

 

You smiled unintentionally, then felt stupid for doing so. He hadn't wasted any time replying, almost like he'd been waiting for you. You shook your head at yourself, but you appreciated that he wasn't playing games _just_ yet.

 

A minute later your phone lit up again, this time it was a picture message of Seth with Kevin peeking up into the corner of the shot. - _Kevin says hi too_.

 

- _Has he been behaving?_

 

Seth sent another picture, obviously from earlier in the day. A pile of shredded Kleenex lay on the ground, Kevin happily sprawled on his back in the middle of it. - _Nope_.

 

You snorted, unlocking your apartment door. - _What a brat_.

 

- _Yeah, but he's MY brat._

 

You found out over the next few days that Seth wasn't much for _actually_ texting, preferring to send short clips or pictures with minimalist captions. “ _Easier to record a video_. _If I send a text I have to stop moving so I can type. Can't do both, I walk into walls and shit_.” he explained in one such video, Kevin poking his head up to yip at the camera. “ _How's work today, cutie? Anybody get adopted?_ ”

 

It was such a simple thing, but you quickly found yourself cherishing his little messages. There was nothing like sitting down to eat your lunch and having a bunch of updates on Kevin's antics or the deadly crossfit training to watch. You were red-faced more than once after seeing a few of the crossfit videos, marveling at his dedication (and his legs in those workout leggings!).

 

- _Why do you like exercising so much? I know most normal people put it off for FOREVER, but you seem to actually enjoy it_.

 

You bit your lip, wondering if the message would come across as snide or like you were annoyed. Your eyes fell to the camera button on your phone and your finger hovered over it momentarily. You _were_ freshly showered, sitting on your couch with a pint of ice cream. So you had definitely looked worse. But you were _also_ in a pair of baggy sweatpants and a comfortable, hole-ridden shirt. _Welp, when in Rome_...

 

…

 

Seth was a genuinely fun person to be around. Always on the move from one thing to the next, whether it was hiking or walking the dogs or letting you kick his ass when you were invited over for rounds of Call of Duty on Sundays. His house seemed overlarge and empty considering the fact that it was just him and Kevin, but he'd hinted at not being quite so...solitary at one point. You wondered what had happened, hearing the hurt in his voice sometimes when he talked about how, ' _it's just me and Kevin now_ '.

 

One night though, he had slipped up and said, ' _it's just me and Kevin and you now_ '. He'd gone bright red afterwards, quickly changing the subject. You didn't want to hope that maybe, just maybe, he was interested in having you around as more than a friend or someone to spout cheesy pick up lines at.

 

Seth was attractive without even trying. Covered in sweat and panting in one of his many post-workout videos or sprawled out on the couch beside you with a controller in his hands and Kevin on his lap, it didn't matter because you still felt your heartbeat quicken. You were in _such_ trouble here.

 

Clearly _something_ had to give.

 

The first time Seth sent you something that could be legitimately described as _not safe for work_ you were, mercifully, not at work. The day had been long and difficult, but Zeedayno had _finally_ found what would hopefully be his forever home. Plus Marshond had stopped coughing! You'd just curled up in your bed, the blankets a warm nest around you. Despite it being early spring, there was still a chill in the air at night.

 

Your phone lit up as you were dozing and you fumbled to unlock it, rubbing your eyes and tapping the message icon.

 

_Oh!_ You sat bolt upright, hastily hunching over your phone like someone might be around to see. The video panned down Seth's chest, tantalizingly shirtless, then down,  _down_ , to the V of his hips. You swallowed hard as the camera jerked back to his face and he winked. “ _Heard you had a tough day. Figured you could use a little pick-me-up_ . _You sounded pretty wiped out_ .”

 

You narrowed your eyes. “Two can play this game, Rollins.” you said aloud, laying down and propping your phone against your ear.

 

Seth picked up almost immediately, and if you were being honest he sounded a little scared as he blurted, “ _Shit, I didn't piss you off did I?_ ”

 

“No, why would you piss me off? That was a nice treat. Even if you're a fucking _tease_.” Your voice unintentionally dropped to a purr and you heard him swallow loudly.

 

“ _O-oh. I figured you were calling because I pushed too far. I uh...you liked it?_ ”

 

“Enough to wish you were here right now, doing it in person.” you admitted softly. The low groan that issued from the phone set your body alight. You _wanted_ him, and somehow, miraculously, he apparently wanted you too.

 

“ _Shit, cutie, if I'd known that..._ ” Seth trailed off and you heard rustling. “ _Hang on, I'm gonna' send you something. Gotta' hang up._ ”

 

The picture arrived after a second. He was laying down with his jeans still on, cock visibly straining against the tight denim. - _Want me to come over and fix that?_

 

You bit your lip. - _Yes_.

 

- _Omw_.

 

You felt a flash of excitement, sitting there stunned at his quick reply. You'd never done something like this before, and the anticipation was incredible. What would he do once he arrived? Would he kiss you? Or go straight to what you both craved? Would he be gentle? Rough? Your mind conjured up endless combinations that had you feeling like your insides had liquefied.

 

You suddenly remembered you were in your pajamas and you grimaced. A baggy shirt patterned with little kitties and puppies was not exactly... _sexy_ material. You quickly moved to rummage in your dresser, stripping off the shirt and digging through your half-folded clothes in an effort to find something that earned you that ' _cutie_ ' moniker.

 

“Well _hello_ to you too,” said Seth's voice from the doorway once you'd all but given up, clothes all over the place. You squeaked in surprise as his arm wrapped around your stomach, pulling you backwards to settle into the apex of his hips. His breath warmed your bare shoulder before he kissed the skin there. “I didn't expect you to be quite so _ready_.” he murmured.

 

“I was trying to find something to wear.” you replied weakly. “Wanted to look nice for you.”

 

Seth groaned again, the noise even more enticing now. “This is the nicest look I can think of at the moment. But I bet you'd fucking _murder_ in lace, cutie.” His hands skimmed down your sides. “You want me to fuck that hard day right out of you, yeah?”

 

You nodded, feeling almost like you were in a daze. He hadn't even kissed you for real and yet here he was, offering to fuck you senseless. A smirk spread across his face and he gave you a gentle push towards your bed. “On your back. I'll take care of you.”

 

Heat flushed you as you did what he said, your whole body put on sensual display. You briefly debated shielding yourself from him, but the notion was gone almost before it arrived. You wanted this. You wanted  _ him _ .

 

Seth shook his head, moving to slink over you. Gentle kisses brushed your stomach, quickly trailing up between your breasts, and you squirmed beneath his ministrations. “You're just so damn  _ gorgeous _ .” he finally said. “I'm very lucky. Very,  _ very _ lucky. Suppose I should thank Kevin for being such a little shit. Because without him I never would have met you.” His lips teased over your collarbone while his fingers slid into the waistband of your panties, cupping your mound and then slipping lower to stroke over your slick folds. “ _ Mmm _ , fuck. Hi cutie.” He growled, “waiting for little ol' me?”  


“Yes, yes, please...” You were almost positive that he was  _ deliberately _ not kissing you on the mouth, but you couldn't be bothered to care as he jerked your underwear down your legs and then all but shredded his button-up shirt in an effort to get out of it quickly. And even though his skinny jeans left incredibly little to the imagination, it was still enthralling to watch him stroke his cock through them.

 

“You ready?” Seth asked, and you arched your back in reply. “ _ God _ , what a sweetheart you are. You've been so damn patient with me. I'm going to take real good care of you.” He promised, unzipping his jeans and pushing them down with a little difficulty. He fisted his cock, making you whimper as he pumped himself in an almost lazy manner with one hand while the other sought after his wallet.

 

“Patient?” you asked, the word laden with confusion. Seth smiled while he rolled the condom on and you almost bit through your lip. Everything he did seemed like it was designed to turn you on, right down to the grin that made him look years younger.

 

“Yeah. I've been...it was rough. I'm kind of quick to trust and some shit happened a while back that  _ really _ didn't need to. Then I lost Kevin.” Seth paused, propping himself up over you and kissing your forehead. “And found you. Hell of a day.”

 

“Hell of a day.” you echoed, your thoughts a tangled mess of emotion. He trusted you, even after being hurt. He thought that finding you was a  _ good _ thing. “Seth, I...”

 

“Shh, I know. I'm fucking mushy sometimes. Don't mind me, okay? I'm going to take care of you.” he said softly, the head of his cock pushing into you. You barely kept from scratching his shoulders as he slowly surged forward, your mouth popping open of its own accord when he was fully settled in you. Seth hung his head, groaning loud. “ _ Jesus _ .” 

 

You could feel your slick coating him, the liquid slowly trickling out around his cock and down your thighs. You wanted to be embarrassed, but the way Seth's eyes looked when he finally opened them again stopped the idea dead. He seemed barely-restrained, like you were the thing he'd been waiting for. Maybe you were. His cock stretched you almost to your limit and you couldn't help the way your voice cracked when you asked, “Are you okay?”

 

“Oh for fuck's sake,” he said through gritted teeth. “You can't  _ do _ this and expect me to not fucking react, okay? You, just... _ always _ with this. Never pushing. Never demanding. Making me feel good by being around. Laughing at my stupid pick up lines. You're ridiculous. I'm going to fuck your brains out.”

 

A breathless giggle was punched out of you as he ground his hips up to yours, his exasperated words soothing you immensely. You tentatively stroked your hands down his back, more than overwhelmed by all the skin that was abruptly yours to touch and taste. Seth practically  _ begged _ for it, grinning down at you as you pulled his hair tie out and let his locks fall to brush his shoulders. “All yours, cutie.” You grew bolder then, turning your face to press a kiss to his tattooed wrist. 

 

_ Forever _ . That was a dangerous word, you knew all too well. But here and now, with the young man who you'd come to know as  _ far _ more than 'tall, dark, and handsome', you felt like this might be something you could get used to. Seth's motions slowed when you kissed his wrist and he cupped your cheek in a manner that was achingly tender, his thumb rubbing over your lips. “I'd really like to date you.” he managed to say as you arched your back. “Think you'd be interested?”

 

You nodded furiously, not trusting your voice while he bottomed out in you over and over. Seth threw his head back, hips rolling against your own in a frenzied coupling. You slipped a hand down to tease your clit, crying out as Seth snarled and lowered his head to lick and nip at your breasts. His teeth pulled at the sensitive skin, sending jolts of fire through your whole body. You raked your free hand down his back, loving how he shuddered violently and moaned. “I'm going to come.” You gasped, the need suddenly red-hot and liquid in your abdomen. “P-please, Seth--”

 

“What, you need permission?” Seth panted, that smirk firmly back in place as he pulled back. “You need a little extra to get you over, cutie? Maybe...maybe something like a kiss?” You whimpered loudly and his smirk slipped a few notches, softening. “Okay. Since you asked so nice.” His lips pressed to yours and you were shattered to your core, whole body trembling beneath his while he kissed you and you fell apart. Seth couldn't seem to help the quiet “ _ oh _ ” that escaped him and you felt him throb inside you.

 

“Wow.” You finally sighed against his lips when you could speak again, your legs quivering with aftershocks. Seth humped his hips sharply up, assaulting your now oversensitive spot and making you keen. Fingers roughly stroked your clit and he kissed you hard, seeming to want more out of you.

 

“Come with me this time, cutie.” He pleaded, the words slurred by his rapid, hungry kisses. “Please, please, I need you to-”

 

His body tensed, cock all but slamming into you and rocking you up the bed. You cried out as you came again and he groaned loudly, hips crushing to your own with enough force to bruise as he came. You were dimly aware of Seth's body shaking and his voice hoarsely murmuring something that sounded like  _ thank you, thank you _ , his hand gently stroking your hair. 

 

When you finally came back to some semblance of consciousness, Seth was curled up around you with your face tucked into his chest. His skin was hot against your own and you hummed, snuggling in a little closer. “Are you alright?” he asked softly.

 

“Mmm. Rethinking my loner lifestyle. You mentioned something about dating?” you said with a yawn, closing your eyes again while Seth's quiet chuckle washed over you.

 

“Yeah. Crazy idea, right? We can talk more in the morning.” His words were a low, soothing rumble in his chest as you drifted back into a comfortable dream of warm, soft blankets and blond-streaked hair. “ _ Sleep good, cutie _ ...”

 


End file.
